First Times
by MarissaLuz
Summary: Alright everybody here's a quick update. I have been getting multiple messages about how this story seems be about Astrid and Hiccup. This story is in particular is a Hiccup x reader. But if any of you would like to have me crank out a romantic story about Hiccup and Astrrid just ask and I would have no problem doing so. I always take requests.
1. Chapter 1

You always noticed him. Even before he ever saved the village from the Red Death. Hiccup had been your friend for years and it drove you nuts how sometimes he would pay more attention to everyone else but you were slowly rocked into complacency with the situation. One day your heart ached more than usual. Never had you felt so alone and unwanted. Despite the pain in your chest and the cloudiness in your mind you went to work making saddles for dragon trainers. Every day it was the same thing, hunt the animals, clean the leather, smelt the iron. You wanted so much more. More than anything you wanted to see Hiccup again.

You would give anything for him to pay a lick of attention to you like before. You knew if he ever did a second wouldn't go to waste. You would count every single freckle and every beautiful fleck of color in his big green eyes that shined with innocence. Gods thinking about him made your chest hurt even more. Not just because you lost a friend but also because whether you liked to admit it or not you were in love with Hiccup and lanky, gawky figure. Suddenly a knock at the door threw you far from your thoughts. You rushed to the door and flew it open. You had no idea why you rushed to the door so fast but you just assumed it was your natural awkwardness. It was more than that. It was destiny about to take hold.

You opened the door and a bid black dragon pounced in knocking you backwards onto the floor. "Toothless! Come one! Down boy!" Your ears instinctively perked up in excitement. "I'm sorry." Hiccup bent over and helped you up. He was touching you and your face was on fire. "Uh it's no problem. So what is it you need?" You somehow muttered out a full sentence despite the fact that your saliva was thickening and getting caught in your throat. He let out an insincere laugh. "Funny story, uh my saddle is really jacked." You furrowed your bow. "Hiccup I can't fix your saddle, it's completely fitted to you." Hiccup took one full step inside and started looking around at your selection of leather. "I know I just need to buy some leather for a patch up job." "Oh," You felt stupid. "Well if you want I could give you a deal on it? Two rolls for half price." He was surprised by your offer and looked at you quizzically. "Why?" You shrugged your shoulders and hung your head, "Anything for an old friend."

Suddenly Hiccups lips parted taking in a short breath and looked at you like a kicked puppy. "You really don't have to do that, _." You walked towards the leather hanging on the other side of the room avoiding his gaze of pity. "No, no. I insist. Anything for the Hero of Berk." That last sentence was sputtered out with a heavy bitterness. Taking down the leather and rolling it up you gave it to Hiccup, never looking into his eyes even though you wanted to. Even though you said you would. You never expected this anger to well up inside you. Especially for you to spit it at him like that. Little did you know Toothless was silently watching the two of you interact, perched on a roof beam. Even he could see the awkwardness of the situation.

Hiccup gently put the money on your table said his thanks and left. Never have you wanted to crawl into a hole and never return so badly. Why didn't you say anything? "The LEAST I could have done was invite him over for dinner you big IDIOT." You continuously thwacked yourself on the head and sat on the floor, thinking that would purge you of your sins. You had to do something…something… "That's it!" You flung yourself up and ran out the door. You looked both ways and saw Hiccup walking away to you left in the distance. You shut the door and started running towards him. Suddenly your courage was soaring. Your heart pounded as you ran towards him. All the right words came to your mind despite the fact that people were staring at you like you were nuts. You knew what to say, and after you did you would hug him and kiss him and do everything you ever wanted to do. You finally caught up with him, "Hiccup!" Startled, he jolted and turned around. As soon as you looked at his eyes your heart stopped so hard and your mouth went so dry that you lost every single ounce of courage you ever had all at once. Well… except for one ounce.

"Hiccup, I-" You started playing with your left pointer finger in anxiousness, ringing it relentlessly in your other hand. "Well I was wondering, would you maybe wanna hang out sometime. Yanno for old time sake?" He smiled a smile that took up his whole face and oh dear Odin did you melt. "Sure, _ that sounds cool." Toothless looked at the both of you back and forth and shoved Hiccup closer to you with his snout. "Toothless! What is up with you today buddy?" When he went to look back at you he was so close to your face that you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Standing there in what seemed eternal bliss he jumped backwards, "Sorry about that, I guess Toothless is just hyper today." You just let out a light and airy laugh. "Uh so meet me at my shop tonight? We can catch up over dinner? Unless…you're busy." Fear of rejection of the idea enveloped your heart in a dark cloud.

"Sounds good to me." His voice was thinly layered with happiness. Though you didn't know at that time but Hiccup was feeling anxious too, and a guilt that he had never experienced before. He felt bad abandoning a friend that accepted him before his own father did. But he was determined to change that and get his old friend back. That night was the chance. "You want to go flying afterwards?" Hiccup asked with a bit of hope in his voice. When Hiccup was flying he was in his element and he knew that then and only then would he be able to really get to you and find the right words to apologize. Your heart was officially in you stomach but soaring high in the sky all at the same time. You tried holding back the excitement in your voice, "Yes! I would love to- I mean yanno sounds cool, whatever. Tch." You feigned neutrality.

"Alright then, see ya at sun set." And he walked off. Easy as that. You waved and waved until you realized he was gone. Even then it took you a moment to gain control of your body and walk home. Tonight was the night you would get your friend back, your Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset seemed was coming all too quickly for you. You had been rushing to get dinner ready, casual but not too casual, no candlelight too awkward, flowers? No way. All you really had to eat was meat considering you were a hunter so earlier you had to rush to the market with everybody in the village wondering what in Odin's name you were doing looking so exasperated. People normally knew you as the quiet one, not necessarily reserved but level headed.

You had been preparing since you ran home after finally asking Hiccup out on a date. "Wait. No it's not a date." Which is something you had to constantly repeat to yourself every time you leaned towards adding in something romantic to your 'evening rendezvous', which granted made you feel uncomfortable to say but still, it made you rather excited. Then suddenly while you were in the middle of braiding you hair there was a knock at the door. You quickly finished and ran towards the door. You may have tripped over your own two feet on the way but that wasn't about to get you down. Not tonight.

You opened the door and winced, making sure a hyper Night Fury wouldn't come barreling in again. "Hey." A light voice came from the doorway. You straightened up and gave your best smile without vomiting from terror. "Hey. Uh come in! Make yourself at home." He walked in and you shut the door accidently pinching your finger. You winced silently but hey at least that let you know you weren't dreaming. "I noticed you have a Marsh Tiger outside," your head jolted and looked directly at him. "I thought they were only in swamps?" Oh gods he was talking to you. "Well in hunting for different types of leather I came across a swamp and there she was. Normally Marsh Tigers are really territorial but she wouldn't leave me alone for some reason so I decided to take her home."

Hiccup smiled and sat down. "So uh, are you hungry?" You muttered anxiously running you fingers through your scalp. "Not at the moment," Hiccup tilted his head to one side shrugging and looking off at nothing. "I was hoping we could go flying first?" It was official, your mouth was dry, tongue tied, and there was no hope left for you. All you could do was nod. So the both of you saddle up and took off. He wanted to go on his normal flying route above the forest past the cove. Again all you did was nod and agree. As the two of you flew with the clouds in silence you itched to say something. "Listen, _," he paused. You quickly lifted up your head and watched him. The way his hair flew back in the wind. He looked so comfortable like the sky was made for him and him alone.

"I know you're probably really mad at me for not speaking to you. And there's no excuse for it. In fact you probably hate me." Your chest tightened, "Hiccup I-," He cut you off. "Just let me say this one thing. I never meant t hurt you. Ever since I met Toothless I was so wrapped up in my own destiny that I forgot about the only person that ever gave me kindness. It took me seeing your face again to remember how much you meant to me. I remember how we when we were little we'd play Dragon Slayer together," Toothless grunted in disapproval. "And you'd always be the dragon. When I asked you why you said it was because it made me happy. It made me happy for all the wrong reasons though."

You took in a deep breath looked down and realized you were flying over the cove. A crazy idea shot through your head and you took it. You grabbed a hold of your reigns; "Alder!" making clicking sound with your tongue Alder swooped down into the cove. Hiccup quickly followed you thinking you were mad at him for something he said. "_, I'm sorry! Whatever I said I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did!" Finally landing you hopped off Alder. You marched up to Toothless, whom was very confused, and Hiccup slid off staring at you in fear of getting yelled at and possibly maimed. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I don't hate you!" With another burst of courage you spoke, "I could never hate you! I never did hate you, even when you rode off to glory with your new friends, even when you left me behind I never hated you!" He looked to his feet in guilt. "Hate is such a strong word, especially to use on somebody that you love."

You put your hands one hand on his shoulder and lifted up his chin, still an arms length apart. "You will always and forever be my best friend. In my heart I knew you'd come back," You let go of him "Whatever it was you were going through I knew it would take some time." And with your last ounce of bravery you threw you arms around him and rested your forehead on his shoulder. In return he slid his hands down your back to your waist and held you in return. "Maybe we could even be more than friends…" You heard a sharp intake of breath from him but for some reason he didn't let you go. Toothless saw the special moment the two of you were sharing and made a mewling sound to Alder. Alder looked back with a snort of agreement and with that they left into the forest to wait for your call.

The two of reluctantly parted. The moon was full and bright and I shined down on the cove illuminating everything the eye could see. You turned around and looked at the water glistening with light. You didn't know what else to say. A warm hand fell on your arm and ever so gently turned you around. Hiccup tilted his head and kissed you. A kiss full of fear and hope. His lips were so soft and squishy. So thin yet so warm and wet. Your lips relaxed into your first kiss and fit like puzzle pieces with his. Teeth clanked, nipped, and sucked at lips and tongues with virgin hunger until red and puffy. Hands were so suddenly entangled in hair as you were twisted around and dipped suddenly realizing that you were being laid on the ground. When did he become so courageous? Maybe when he remembered that you were just as awkward as he was and that you were indeed his equal.

With your cheek you nudged his chin to the side and took his skin between your teeth, rolling it and flicking your tongue over the reddened flesh. Opening your eyes he was still there. Hovering over you with the moonlight on his back and his eyes piercing through your very soul. So green. So innocent and lovely. Oh how you craved his innocence and tonight you were determined to seize it without mercy. While the two of you were still looking into each other's eyes you took your delicate hands and slid it up his shirt gently caressing his ribs with your fingertips. You took a peek at his belly spotted with light freckles. Hiccup shivered at your gentle touch. You pulled at the hem of his shirt silently asking him to take it off. He did. But he looked like a sheepish lamb so self conscious and unsure. But he was a **man** he wouldn't dare cover up. You looked at his thin body, not an ounce of hair on his chest but his shoulders, chest, and belly were ever so lightly graced with freckles. Even his arm had some.

Oh how you wish you could take hours to count them all. "Hiccup?" You asked so nicely "Would you lay down on your back?" His ears perked up in curiosity but he did what he was asked. It then became your turn to loom over him. You rested your head on his chest and listened to his ever-quickening heartbeat like a lullaby you never wanted to forget. Trailing kisses down inverted triangular torso you reached a line of adorably thin curly pubic hair right below his belly button down past the top of his pants. You went to go tug his pants down when a gasp of protest stopped you. "What are you doing?!" Hiccup sputtered out. "What does it look like?" You slyly answered. Before he could say another word you placed a finger to his lips and continued your lustful actions.

You slid down his pants and his cock popped up. You jolted in surprise but quickly smiled at the sight. He was long and some thickness about him. Not only did his size excite you but the way it looked did too. His cock was tan on the shaft all the way to around the head where it abruptly turned reddish pink. The tip was already leaking, dripping, begging for any sort of friction. You listened to Hiccup's heavy breathing watching his chest quickly fall and rise. You were a virgin but you had heard stories from the older girls. Wetting your lips and wrapping them around your teeth you took his cock into your mouth. Every inch you took you lapped at it with your tongue until surprisingly you were at his base, nose touching his brown curly pubes. Choked moans came from above you in an erratic form. Bobbing your head up and down feeling his cock jolt in your mouth made you so excited that you could barely stand it. With a wet pop you took his length out of your mouth and slid off your shirt. The night air felt so cool and satisfying on your bare skin and breasts.

You went back to continue sucking but he stopped you. "Hiccup, do you really not want this?" Through deep breathy moans he answered, "I do, dear Odin I do but give me a second to breath." He took in a huge wheezing breath and shakily exhaled, nodding for you to please continue. Putting your head back down you took off his pants and shoes fully to make everything more easy and accessible. You put your hand on his thighs and massaged them. You could tell Hiccup felt really exposed but he didn't want it to stop. Tilting your head back down you started teasingly licking his shaft putting pressure so he could really feel it as you did so. His toes curled and wiggled in frustration. Seeing him squirm and sweet made you unbearably horny. You finally had Hiccup melting into the palm of your hand and you planned on taking advantage of every second. You stood up and took you pants off giving Hiccup a wonderful view of your pussy. You wiggled and gently gyrated your hips trying to get your pants off as seductively as possible.

When you finally did your heart filled with joy. The boy you loved were naked together in the moonlight about to make love. Hiccup spoke final words f slight protest. "_, are you sure you want to do this? I know you really like me, heck maybe you love me and I'm remembering how much I love you but…I don't want this to be over and you regret everything…" You kneeled back down and laid on top of him, sharing your warmth with his. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. Even before I knew what sex was I wanted to make you feel good in every possible way." He smiled at your sincerity and held you there tracing his fingers along your spine until he reached your bum. He took both of his hands and massaged your ass spreading it apart and grazing his nails on your supple skin. Taking his middle finger he slid it into your dazzling wet pussy. Hiccup pumped it in and out slowly, gently making sure not to hurt you feeling the tight wetness clenching around his finger. All you could do was grip him close and moan at the new feeling. "Oh Hiccup." You whined his name in your throat, mouth hung open in lust.

Slipping in his pointer finger he started pumping faster until your ass was officially in the air and his hand was now under you. You started riding his fingers like a cock and were desperate to cum. But in a outburst of sheer menacing evil Hiccup took out his fingers and looked dead into your eyes again. "_, please I…I want to feel you." He gulped afraid you'd say know but you only grinned at his timid request. You took his cock in your hand and held it straight. Slowly you lowered yourself onto his cock feeling the tip push apart your pussy lips and gaining the courage to put it all in. Hiccup felt so filling and to your shock you could've sworn he was getting thicker inside you. You both let out a long wanton moan. You were so soft and wet while he was so hard.

Not being able to take it anymore Hiccup instinctively started to thrust lightly and in his timing you gently bounced up and down feeling it slid in and out without his cock ever fully leaving your pussy. The intoxicating feeling of sexual pleasure drove the both of you wild because soon you were bobbing up and down uncontrollably while his back was partially off the ground thrusting into you so hard that you could almost swear it was going to leave bruises though at the time it didn't hurt. Hiccup looked at your body against the moon, tits bouncing head thrown back in total ecstasy. You hands were entwined with his and you looked back down at him. When you came you wanted to look into his eyes. You felt your pussy clenching tighter and tighter with each wave of pleasure and oh how your clit ached. Squelching wetness was quickly followed after every thrust. Your sticky juices was pouring out and leaking all over his abdomen.

You were so close that you couldn't keep your back straight and you had to lean over. With one final powerful thrust you tipped over the edge. Your pussy juice spurted and your walls clenches so fast and so hard that Hiccup came as well. His white, hot jizz shot up into you and the feeling of the both of you cumming at the exact same time felt so incredibly good that your orgasm lasted around thirty seconds. You kept him inside you even though he was slowly turning soft it filed you with love knowing that he was inside you. Your love liquids melded together running down the both of your legs. Again you rested you head on his chest breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Hiccup? Please, don't ever leave me again." You spoke in-between breaths with tears in your eyes. He puled you closer and held you as tight as he possibly could entwining one hand in your soft beautiful hair. "I wouldn't dare."


End file.
